In conventional display devices, one pixel includes three primary color subpixels representing red, green, and blue, and color display is achieved by controlling the brightness of each subpixel. However, a range of color reproduction is limited in the display with subpixels of three primary colors. Thus, proposed is a display device with more green primary colors in which four primary color subpixels of R, G1, B, R, G2, and B are arranged in the horizontal direction.
However, in the above arrangement of four primary color subpixels, two subpixels of G1 and G2 are used at the same time when white is displayed, and thus, the resolution is lost to a certain extent.